


Ideas and Prophecies

by Darkfire99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY
Genre: Gen, Prophecies, incomplete ideas, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire99/pseuds/Darkfire99
Summary: This is a collection of ideas and prophecies for potential writers lacking inspiration. If you use one of my ideas and/or prophecies I only ask that you leave a comment with your story name and which idea you used so that I can follow along and see how you used your inspiration, and remember these are to inspire you not limit you so don't be afraid to change them to suit you.





	1. The Thrice Blessed Hero

The Thrice Blessed Hero

With immortality twice denied  
Two worlds again collide  
As truths before untold  
And lost prophecies now unfold  
The future of the child of the sea, sun, hearth, and Hel  
Neither the Fates nor Norns can tell  
As the hero's heart dies  
The huntress of the stars shall rise  
An ancient evil only twice seen  
Wanting only a universe again wiped clean  
In her hands lay  
The hope of a new day

(AN: This story was written with a Percy/Zoë romance in mind)


	2. Shattered Heart

Shattered Heart

The hero betrayed  
His legacy forced to fade  
Caused by hostile ambition  
A lost prophecy will come to fruition  
Until his return  
The hunter's heart will burn  
and if not healed fast  
Then the fifth age will not last

AN: This prophecy seems go hand in hand with my first one The Thrice Blessed Hero, but it was actually originally meant to go with a Percy/Artemis story.


	3. The Banished Wizard

The Banished Wizard

Percy Jackson attended the Salem Institute of Magic for 5 years, but is banished from America by the gods for practicing "Forbidden Arts" so he moves to England. Here he meets his old friends Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, as well as former campmates and daughters of Hecate Cho Chang and Susan Bones how will he deal with Umbridge and the legacy of Athena and Hermes... Tom Riddle.


	4. A Chimera's Tail

A Chimera's Tail

A Chimera is a dangerous beast with the body and strength of a lion, the head and determination of a goat, and the fire and intelligence of a dragon, but its most dangerous aspect is its cunning, resourceful, and venomous snake tail. What happens when the perfect lion shakes of his cloak and reveals the Chimera beneath?

PLOT

Timeline: Midway through fifth year

Story: Hermione is assault while in between classes and is left near death Harry, Ron and Neville go looking for her while heading from the hospital wing to the library they see McLaggen and Malfoy running off the go to see what they were doing and find her. Harry loses his temper and reveals why he was almost put in Slytherin and his enemies will rue the day they hurt the girl he loves.

Set-up: Harry, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors in their year are all closer than in cannon and believe Harry about Voldemort being back. Harry has been preparing for the worst case scenario since second year when Hermione was petrified so when Hermione is attacked Harry is prepared to bring the magical world to its knees for everything it has done to him and his friends.

RELATIONSHIPS

Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, and Neville/Fay Dunbar.

Sibling Bond: Gryffindor Boys, Gryffindor Girls.


	5. Silver Cloaked in Gold

Silver Cloaked in Gold

In the summer after second year Albus Dumbledore approaches Ron and Hermione with the intent to use them to spy on Harry, unfortunately for Dumbledore he underestimates how much loyalty Harry can instil in a friend, and and how Slytherin a trio of Gryffindors can be.


	6. Harry Potter Brother of Hermione Granger

Harry Potter Brother of Hermione Granger

The Dursleys are forced into taking Harry to France because the can't find a babysitter, but abandon him at the beach where he is found and adopted by the Grangers. Begins with manipulative Molly but she redeems herself.

PLOT

Timeline: begins three/four years before Hogwarts.

Pairings: Harry/Luna and Hermione/Neville.

Close friendship between Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, as well as Luna, Cho, and Padma

Sibling Harry/Hermione.

PERSONALITY SUGGESTIONS

Neglect and minor abuse/Harry. No scar horcrux (could be because of an accident/incident at the Dursley's or from Lilly's protection). Ravenclaw/Harry. Empath/Harry.

Gryffindor Hermione. Photographic memory Hermione.

Good but flawed/Dumbledore. Powerful/Dumbledore. Grandfather/Dumbledore.

Good Weaselys (except for Ron).

Luna has mage sight/empathetic abilities (she sees magic and/or emotions as animals that she named based on what they do [Nargles are anger, spite, and jealousy, wrackspurts are hostile mind magics, confusion, and misunderstandings, etc.]) but she doesn't realize what they really are.(Snorkacks are real animals.)

Snape and Ron bashing.


	7. A potions Experiment

A Potions Experiment

As Harry Potter and the other fifth years enter the potions classroom they are greeted by Horace Slughorn, a covered cauldron, and a faint smell of something sweet that he usually only ever smells around Parvati, mostly when she switches places with Padma.

PLOT

Timeline: Beginning of fifth year

Story: With a new potions teacher comes a new seating arrangement. What does it mean when he is paired with the girl he has had a crush on since he could tell her and her twin apart.

Set-up: Harry has been able to tell the Patil twins apart since second year and has had a crush on Padma for just as long. Professor Slughorn decides to pair up students based on what they smell from a batch of amortentia. Binns was exorcised due to a law against ghosts teaching and Umbridge is the new history of magic teacher (credit for this idea goes Sprinter 1988 and his story "Harry Potter: Junior Inquisitor" its a great story that is definitely in my top ten). Snape finally gets his wish to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.

RELATIONSHIPS

Pairings: Harry/Padma, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hermione.

Sibling Bond: Harry/Ron/Hermione.


	8. A Basilisk's Shed Skin

A Basilisk's Shed skin

How does it feel to be a basilisk hidden in a herd of Griffins? Just ask Harry Potter as he shows the rest of the world who he really is.

PLOT

Timeline: begins in fourth or fifth year.

Story: Harry Potter is the perfect Slytherin hidden behind his mask of the-boy-who-lived only his closest friends know who he really is, but the Tri-wizard Tournament presents the perfect opportunity to show the world what Harry James Potter is truly capable of.

Set-up: Harry, Draco, Tracey and Daphne are friends since first year, but kept it hidden from everyone (even Hermione).

Harry and Ron are amiable friends not 'best mates' (that title is shared between Hermione and Draco), but Harry, Ginny, and the twins are close friends with him and Ginny being the closest and practically brother and sister.

Magic is more powerful than cannon.

RELATIONSHIPS

Pairings: Harry/Tracey Davis, Draco/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione/Neville(, possibly Ginny/Blaise).

Close Friendships: Harry/Draco, Harry/Neville Neville/Tracey.

Siblings Bonds: Harry/Ginny Harry/Twins.

PERSONALITY SUGGESTIONS

Harry: Smart, Cunning, Confident, Gray, Sarcastic.

Draco: Smart, Cunning, Dark (not evil), Sarcastic.

Dumbledore: Apologetic, Well meaning, Old soldier (not pacifist), Overburdened (he has three full-time jobs and that's not counting the Order and his other unofficial jobs!)


	9. Mage Sight? More Like Magi-Glass!

Mage Sight? More Like Magi-Glass!

What do you do when everyone expects you to be super powerful? Simple use common sense and a cunning to make it look like you are.

PLOT

"Everyone knows" that only very strong wizards can sense magic. So when Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts and can literally see the magic in the air no one even thinks about enchanted contact lenses, after all he is the 'Boy-Who-Lived' why would he need something as muggle as contacts.


	10. The Founder of Time Magic

The Founder of Time Magic

Rowena Ravenclaw is beginning to research time magic but an accident sends her forward in time. It was a normal day for Harry Potter sixth year at Hogwarts. His last class of the day was over and he was relaxing in the RoR researching a topic that he had been interested in since third year, time magic. He had finally made a spell that he thought would detect temporal rifts where powerful rituals or time magic had occurred. What he didn't expect was to accidentally open one such rift and get slammed into by a beautiful girl in a flowing blue dress that acted a lot older than she looked, and swore her name was Rowena.

Main Pairing: Harry Potter/deaged Rowena Ravenclaw


	11. The Mana Spring

The Man Spring

"This spring isn't just for water. It's a mana well, a place where magic flows from the ground into the air, and into us. That makes this place sacred. The land around it is owned by the Potters. What is your name?"

PLOT

Timeline: Before Hogwarts

Story: When Harry Potter is about nine years old he is exploring the nearby woods and comes across a beautiful spring. A few days later Harry comes back and and finds third year Ravenclaw Rachel Kylee Ronun. It would be a long time before he would understand just how much he had changed his own future

Set-up: House Potter is an ancient house with great renown under House Potter are the vassal houses of Ronun, Shell, and Lovegood

Political Harry, Intelligent Harry, Lord Potter, Slytherin Harry

(All names and ages are optional)


	12. From Mountain Glenn

In Harry's fourth year the sorting hat says "Fair Ravenclaw, from glen," but what if it meant Mountain Glenn the Vale city lost to the grimm?

PLOT

Harry curious about the Hogwarts Founders does some research about them and discovers a strange crystal that Rowena brought to Earth from her home, Remnant


	13. The Sea Prince and the Summer Maiden

Perseus Jackson wasn't surprised when the gods banished him. To be honest he had been expecting it since he was fifteen, and truthfully, he didn't blame them. After all he was a loose cannon, and he would be the first to tell you that. He was actually quite glad they at least gave him a choice in it this time. Besides if they hadn't of banished him he never would have met Iris.

PLOT

Due to the Ancient Laws the gods of Olympus are forced to banish Percy to Remnant. Despite them being forced to banish him they each grant him a /small/ gift. (gift suggestions below)

Set Up

After the battle of Mount Olympus the gods are forced to either strip Percy of his powers or banish him to Remnant. Percy upon learning this asks them to banish him so that he could continue to help others.

Suggested Gifts:  
Zeus: stronger storm powers either stronger winds or lightning in his personal hurricanes  
Hades: stronger geokinesis (he is the son if the Earth Shaker)  
Poseidon: better control of his powers  
Hermes: increased reflexes  
Apollo: ranged warfare  
Athena: language and basic knowledge as a huntsman  
Artemis: Strength while under the moon ("As the moon strengthens the tide so shall it do to you as well." [how this works with Remnant's shattered moon is up to you])  
Hera: a safe haven ("May you always find safety and comfort in your home.")  
Hephaestus: mechashift rifle/sword combo  
Hestia: a safe place to land after you leave (While I may not be able to insure that you stay safe once there. I can make sure you arrive in a safe place.")  
Dionysus: a never emptying wine flask  
Aphrodite: ability to read facial expressions and body language ("May a kind face never lead you astray.")  
Demeter: advanced ability with Dust ("May Nature's Wrath serve you above all others who harness it.")  
Ares: basic knowledge of all weapons.


	14. Harry Potter Master of Illusions

It started with a desire to blend in and hide from his cousin, but then it because so much more. Read as he delves into the mysterious realm of illusions and mysticism.

PLOT

Harry is six when he discovers his powers, not by changing a teacher's hair or teleporting to the school's roof. No Harry Potter realized he could make people see what he wanted them to see, whether it was real or not.

SET UP

Timeframe: five years before Hogwarts.


End file.
